Leon's Adventure
by Costas1998
Summary: Leon needs a good woman, with friends around what could go wrong. Final Chapter Added:):)
1. Default Chapter

Author: Mandy  
  
Title: Leon's Adventure  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, some violence and kissing.  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios. I am using them for entertainment purposes only; also no money is being made off this story. I do own Ally, Megan, Paula and Little V.  
  
Summary: Leon is in need a good woman. With friends setting him up well things could go wrong.  
  
Archive: No  
  
Pairing: Leon/OFC  
  
Feedback: Yes..Please  
  
Personal Note: Leon's Adventure is part of a trilogy..Mia's Friend is the first story then Vince and Ally..so to give some back ground..Vince and ally are married and they have a little boy who is three years old named Vincent(Little V)..I hope all enjoy.  
  
Megan Thomas sat across the table from her cousin's son watching him eat a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. She smiled as a huge lump of jelly feel from the sandwich to the plate below. The little boy frowned then picked up the jelly and tried to put it back inside the sandwich. Megan laughed when after putting the jelly back in the sandwich some more fell from the other side. She stood up and went over to him. "Hold on little bit" she said taking his sandwich and Reapplying the jelly.  
  
When she was finished Vincent looked up at her smiling. Megan sat back down at the table and watched him finish eating. Ally walked in and found her cousin watching her son eat with this grin on her face. She kissed her son on the head then looked at Ally while saying, "Megan if watching my son eat is the most exciting thing you have to do tonight, you need to get out more."  
  
"Come on Ally, I do exciting this without going out" Megan told her cousin.  
  
Ally let out a laugh then said, "Oh I forgot. Rearranging your closet so that all shirts and pants are in color and type of order wait what about the time last weekend when you cleaned out your purse."  
  
Megan watched as her cousin gave her this look, she knew Ally only wanted to see her happy. The idea of going out and having a good time did appeal to her but she would just end up staying home and playing with Vincent.  
  
Ally folded her arms over chest then said, "Why don't you come with Vince and I to Race Wars this weekend?"  
  
Megan looked at Vincent who had food all over his face then looked back up to his mom.  
  
"I don't think so" Megan said squinting her face.  
  
"Oh come on Megan" Ally said after she took wet towel and wiped V's face, "Paula will be there. I am introducing her to Leon."  
  
"Paula is going" Megan asked hoping it wasn't Paula Collins who worked with Ally. She was a bitch to say the least. She was so harsh. Maybe she was wrong and Ally just knew a better side of her.  
  
Ally rolled her eyes and said, "Paula's sweet you just have to get to know her a little better..I think she and Leon will like each other."  
  
The mention of Leon caused V to get out of his chair and walk to the back door. Ally watched as her son was about to open the backdoor and go outside. "Wow little man where do u think you are going?" Megan saw V turned slowly around and smile up to his mom. "I want to play with Uncle Leon" he said.  
  
"Baby you have to take your bath then its bed time" Ally told him.  
  
"Mommy please." V said looking up to his mom with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Megan stood up and walked over to V, she took hold of his hand then said, "I'll walk him over and we can stay for a little while." Ally looked down at V's face then said, "Okay but only for little while you have to come back and take your bath."  
  
The little boy smiled up to his mom and started to pull Megan out the backdoor.  
  
As the made their way next door to Dom's house, V stopped Megan and said, "Megan Uncle Leon likes you." Megan knelt down in front of him and said, "Well I like Leon too." She stood up and went to take his hand but he rushed towards the backdoor of the Toretto home.  
  
Letty smiled when she saw Vincent running in from the backdoor.  
  
"Hey little man, what you up to?" she asked as he ran up to her. She picked him up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Lett, where's Uncle Leon?" he asked.  
  
"Oh hey Megan" Letty said when she saw Megan coming in front outside.  
  
"Hey Letty, he wanted to see Leon" she told Letty after she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"OK" Letty declared as Vincent wiggled out of her arms.  
  
Megan laughed as he ran into the living room yelling for Leon.  
  
Letty sat down next to Megan and asked, "You coming to race wars?"  
  
Megan shook her head. "You've been talking to my cousin."  
  
"You'll have fun. Hot cars, hot guys" Letty said as she smiled at Megan.  
  
Dom walked into the kitchen and said, "That kid is running up and down the stairs yelling for Leon. Where the hell is he?"  
  
Megan laughed then said, "Sorry Dom. He was hell bent on seeing Leon before he took his bath."  
  
"Well I better go play with him before he starts crying or something" Dom told them then walked off.  
  
Both Letty and Megan looked at one another then started laughing.  
  
"He acts like he hates kids" Letty said as she rolled her eyes. "But that little man has Dom wrapped around his fingers."  
  
Every since Megan had moved in with Ally and Vince their extended family had been nothing but nice to her. She loved hanging out with Letty. Whatever Letty thought it came out her mouth. She'd never got hang out with any real people while she lived up north. All her friends were born with silver spoons in their mouths. They all cared about how much money their parents were making. It was refreshing to spend time with people who didn't care if your father was in the fortune five hundred.  
  
Letty and Megan got up from the table and walked into the living room when they heard Vincent start yelling. Leon had come in and Little V went crazy to get to him. All Leon's bags were on the floor. Dom picked them up for him and took them into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank god your home" Letty said before going back into the kitchen to help Dom put stuff away.  
  
"Hey Megan" Leon said.  
  
"He had to come and see you" Megan told him.  
  
"Okay buddy let's get you home before your mamma kicks my. Let's just take you home" Leon said as he smiled down at Little V.  
  
Vincent motioned to get down then ran into the kitchen.  
  
Dom looked down when he felt something pulling at his pants. "What?"  
  
"Bye Uncle Dom"  
  
Dom leaned down and gave V a hug and a kiss.  
  
Letty knelt down in front of V and said, "Boy where is my kiss?"  
  
"Bye Lett" he said before throwing his hands around her neck and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Dom and Letty laughed as Leon, V and Megan made their way next door.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Vince was sitting at his kitchen table when he saw Leon, Megan and Vincent walk inside. He smiled as his son ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Little man, what you doing up so late?"  
  
"Daddy, I wanted to play with Uncle Leon but he wasn't there so Uncle Dom played with me" V said as his dad picked him up.  
  
"Hey brother" Leon told Vince and he and Megan sat down at the table.  
  
"You ready for this weekend?" Vince asked Leon.  
  
"Perfection is always ready" Leon said with a smirk.  
  
Vince rolled his eyes at Leon then focused back on Little V.  
  
"Vince" Ally yelled from the other room, "Is that Megan and them? Cause your son needs a bath."  
  
Vince smiled down at V and said, "Well mamma says you need a bath so.."  
  
The little boy looked up at his dad with that "I am going to cry look"  
  
"Buddy you have to" Vince told his son. "Hey what if Uncle Leon helps you?"  
  
Vince watched as his son's face lit up.  
  
Leon laughed at Vince then stood up and took hold of Vincent.  
  
"Come on little man"  
  
Megan smiled at Leon when he and V went by.  
  
"That should be phone" Vince commented.  
  
The sound of Leon yelling cause Megan to jump up from the table and run to the bathroom. Vince sat back and laughed, seems V showed Leon how he could use the removable shower head.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Ally walked in smiling.  
  
"You should see your son, he's showing off for Leon and Megan. Acting like he's all big and bad. I wonder where he gets that from" she said looking down at Vince.  
  
Vince stood up and slowly began moving towards his wife. A sly grin came over his face.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked as Vince pushed her until she was in between him and the counter.  
  
"Since V is getting closer to bed time, um I thought that maybe later we could fool around" Vince said before letting out a seductive groan and began nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Baby they'll come back any minute now" she said giggling.  
  
"Please" he said a low sexy voice as he moved his hands to her bottom and pressed her closer to him.  
  
"Vince" she winced felling how aroused he was.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in the bathroom:  
  
Megan had gone into V's room to get a shirt for him, as she opened the door to the bathroom her mouth dropped open. Leon had gotten in the tub with V. He looked up and smiled at Megan, "He said I had to, don't worry kept my shorts on."  
  
She tried not to let the fact that Leon was all wet and soapy bother her. She smiled down at V when she came to stand next to the tub. The little boy was in heaven playing with Leon.  
  
Leon noticed that Megan was blushing, he grinned then continued playing with V. When bath time came to an end, Leon picked V up and handed him to Megan. After she dried the boy off she stood up and went to grab another towel for Leon. The towel fell from her hand when Leon stood up from the tub, if he didn't look good sitting down..wow did he look good standing up. She hurried up and picked the towel up and handed it over to Leon making sure he didn't notice her checking him out.  
  
"Thanks" he said giving her a sweet smile.  
  
Megan pulled her attention away from the half naked man standing in front of her to V who was looking at her. She smiled down at him. When Ally and Vince came to stand in the doorway pushed past Megan causing her to fall forward.  
  
Leon dropped his towel and caught Megan.  
  
"You ok" he said looking down at her face which was pressed against his wet chest(nice mental pic). She raised her head then gave a quick smile.  
  
Hoping that she wouldn't faint right there, Megan told everyone goodnight and went to her room.  
  
After Ally escorted V to his room, Vince stood glaring at Leon.  
  
"What" Leon said before throwing his wet towel at Vince.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4  
  
"What" Leon snapped at Vince.  
  
"Nothing brother" was all Vince said before walking down the hall towards his son's room.  
  
Leon finished drying himself off then put his pants back on. Leaving his shirt off(another shameless chest shot), he left the bathroom and went straight to Vincent's room. The little boy almost jumped out of bed when he saw Leon entered the room. Ally smiled over to Leon then focused back on her son.  
  
"I love you Baby" she said before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Love you mommy" V said with a grin on his face.  
  
Leon saw that Vince was putting V's toys in the toy bend. When Vince stood back up and noticed Leon standing there, he instantly started laughing again.  
  
"What" Leon asked again while shaking his head.  
  
"You three have fun" Ally said as she winked at her husband. When he blew her a kiss she smiled then left the room.  
  
"Night little man" Leon said after he kissed V's cheek.  
  
"Can we play tomorrow?" the boy asked.  
  
"If your mom and dad said its ok"  
  
Vince chuckled at Leon, one of his best friends was now his son's best friend. He sat down on V's bad and opened a book. He started to read but stopped.  
  
"You'd better leave before I finish reading this, he won't go sleep if your here" Vince told Leon.  
  
"Okay, see you later little man" Leon said before leaving the room.  
  
He was making his way down the hallway when he came upon Megan's door. She hadn't closed it all the way, he stopped as he almost made clear of the door. He looked back and saw her pulling her shirt over her head. His mouth dropped opened at the site of her in her bra and jeans. This isn't right Leon, he said over and over in his mind. But since his legs wouldn't move he had no choice but to watch. She turned her back to him while she undid her bra and put a small t-shirt on. Just when she was about to pull her jeans down, Ally yelled for Leon. He quickly rushed down the hall hoping that Megan didn't see him.  
  
  
  
When he walked into Vince and Ally's bedroom, he found Ally was already in bed. She was sitting up with a book in her hand. He smiled at her then sat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Leon, Paula is coming to race wars so don't go off and fool around with anyone. I want you to meet her, so look cute and don't act like an ass. Man I sound like your mother" Ally said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Megan is coming with us so you tell Hector and them not to give her a hard time or be all over her."  
  
"Megan is going with us?" Leon asked trying not to sound to interested.  
  
"Yeah, she told me..well she didn't tell me she would go but I am making her go. She'll have a good time, she needs to get out of this house" Ally told him.  
  
Leon laid on his side and asked, "So what's this Paula like?"  
  
"She's blonde, nice figure, she's smart, has a job..Leon I don't know what do you want to know about her?"  
  
Leon was about to say something when Vince rushed in the room throwing his shirt on the floor.  
  
"Mamma he's sleeping" he said in a playfully voice but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Leon.  
  
Ally couldn't help but start laughing.  
  
"Leon" he yelled,"Man go home"  
  
Leon looked up at his friend and smirk.  
  
"and put your shirt on, wait, why the hell are you shirtless in my bedroom?" Vince asked.  
  
"Well you know" Leon said as he winked over at Ally.  
  
Vince rolled his eyes then pulled Leon off the bed and pushed him out the room.  
  
"You know brother that's.." Leon said before the door slammed in his face.  
  
He stood there for a moment and shock his head. When the door flew open again his eyes got big. Vince smiled at him then said, "lock the door behind you."  
  
Then the door was slammed again.  
  
As he walked towards the kitchen he slipped his shirt back on. He locked the back door and headed for home. When he finally got ready for bed he found himself thinking about Megan. "Come on man, think about Paula" he told himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
  
  
Bye the time Saturday arrived, Leon had pumped himself up to meet Paula. He'd made sure to stay away from any Megan occupied zone. Having thoughts about her confused him, she'd been living with Ally and them for almost a year and he hardly knew her. She was quite, reserved and sweet. Of course he knew there was always more than meets the eye when it came with woman. Megan just straight up puzzled him. He was what some may call a Ladies Man, but seeing her blush when one of them would tell a dirty joke made him smile. He been slowly pumping information about her out from Ally. Something in the way she smiled at him when they first meet pushed him to find out everything about her.  
  
Shaking his head, he went into the bathroom. He checked himself one last time before they left.  
  
  
  
"Finally" Letty said after jumping up off the couch.  
  
"What, like it don't take you even longer to get ready" Leon threw back at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked up to him smiling.  
  
"What" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just checking you out" she said playfully.  
  
"Come on" Dom said patting Leon on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
As the group made their way to the vehicles, Vince yelled over at Leon.  
  
"Leon can you take Megan with you? Ally and I have to go bring V's bag over to Mia and Brian's?  
  
He said sure than watched as Megan walked over to him.  
  
WOW, she looks great, he thought. Megan had a pair of vintage blue jeans that rode down low on her hip and a T-shirt that said "Girls Rule" He knew that Letty and Ally dressed her up. She had her hair pulled up in a bun with a few pieces of hair loose. He smiled at her then went to open the car door but it wouldn't open.  
  
"What is wrong with this door" he said.  
  
"Ah, maybe if you'd unlock it" Megan told him.  
  
"Oh, yeah that would help" he said before laughing a little then unlocking the door.  
  
After she got in the car, Megan looked up and said thank you.  
  
  
  
When Leon sat down he started to stare at her. Megan noticed that everyone else had already gone down the street.  
  
She looked back to Leon who had this grin on his face, "something wrong?"  
  
"No why?  
  
"There gone" she said pointing to the empty drive way.  
  
"@#%$" Leon said as he fumbled with the car key.  
  
  
  
The entire ride to the desert was hard for Leon. He had trouble paying attention to the rode. Megan was so close to him, she smelled so good.  
  
"Are you excited about meeting Paula?" she asked causing him to jerk his head in her direction.  
  
"Yeah" he said as he turned his attention back to the road. Then began using his enter monologue...  
  
What I am really EXCITED about is about is you!! Damn girl, I never knew jeans could be that sexy. Can you smell any better, man I can't wait to get out of this car before I get arrested for molestation.."  
  
When he finally pulled up next to Dom and Letty's cars, he took a deep breath and hoped Paula would arrive soon.  
  
  
  
TBC.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5  
  
An hour or so went by and no sign of Paula. Leon began regretting he every said yes when Ally asked him if he wanted to meet her friend. He made sure that Megan was far away from him. She spent her time walking around with Letty. Since this was her first time to Race Wars Letty gave her the tour. Leon walked over to Ally who was leaning against Vince's car watching her husband talk to Hector about god knows what.  
  
"Ally, where's your friend?" Leon asked.  
  
"Well" Ally said while standing up straight, "She'd said she was running a little late, I didn't think it would be an hour."  
  
Leon watched as Ally's smile faded, he wasn't made at her he just wished her friend would show up and not stand him up.  
  
Ally put a hand on his shoulder then smile, "there she is."  
  
Leon turned when Ally walked passed him. He watched as she greeted Paula. The blonde smiled at Ally and gave her a hug. Leon smiled to himself while thinking, she not that bad.  
  
Paula wore a tight red top with black slacks. Not what you would normally find at race wars, she looked like she was about to go out to one of those fancy nightclubs. The ones that only lawyers and CEO's could go into to. Leon put the thoughts out of his mind and walked up to the two women.  
  
Ally smiled at Paula when she noticed Leon walking up. When he stood in front of them he smiled at Paula.  
  
Ally looked at both of them then said, "Leon this Paula Collins..Paula this is Leon."  
  
Paula gave Leon a quick look over then extended her hand saying, " It's nice to finally meet you Leon, Ally won't stop talking about you." Leon gave a Ally glanced then took hold of Paula hand, "It's nice to meet you too Paula."  
  
Leon let go of Paula hand then put him hands in his pockets, he didn't know what to say. Paula looked around then said, " so this is oh what did you call it again Ally?"  
  
Ally smiled sort of then said, "Race Wars." Leon watched as Paula looked around at the surroundings again and didn't look like she was too impressed.  
  
Leon said, "Paula would you like walk around and see some of the cars?"  
  
Paula looked back at Leon and gave him a half smile.  
  
Ally watched Leon and Paula walk off, she almost screamed when she felt someone grab her from behind.  
  
"Hey baby" she heard. Vince stepped around his wife and smiled at her.  
  
"Jesus Vince you scared the crap out of me" she said hitting him on the arm. Vince put his arms around her waist and drew her to him, "I'm sorry baby."  
  
Ally started giggling when Vince started kissing her neck.  
  
"Oh" she said pulling back from him, "Paula is here and she Leon are walking around."  
  
Vince rolled his eyes then said, "Ally, Leon won't like her, she's not his type..I am surprised you got her to come after you told her that there wouldn't be any valet parking."  
  
Ally shook her head then said, "Vince, she really nice once you get to know her..you haven't spent more than 15 minutes with the women and you think she's a bitch."  
  
" She is a bitch" Vince said before laughing.  
  
Ally let go of Vince and said, "Please don't be rude to her, she already thinks you don't like her. I just want her and Leon to get to know one another. I think they'd have fun together."  
  
Vince smiled down at his wife then took her into his arms, "Baby if Leon wants to have a good time he can go out and get loaded and go home with twins." Ally pushed Vince off of her then glared at him. She put her hands on her hips then said, "that isn't funny, you are just like man." Ally watched him start to laugh then threw her hands up and walked away.  
  
"I am a man" Vince yelled to her before he leaned against his car.  
  
Leon walked in silence next to Paula. She was talking but he wasn't listening. He was pretending that he was listening, saying yeah and uh huh every so often. When she stopped him and said she had to go to the ladies room he almost started to clap. He pointed them out to her and watched as her faced fell. It seems that Paula never used a port-a-potty in her life. Leon smiled as she walked away from him. When he turned around he say Letty and Megan walking towards him.  
  
"Hey man, where's the honey?" Letty asked smacking Leon on the back.  
  
"She's in the ladies room" he said then smiled at Megan.  
  
Wow he thought to himself as Megan smiled back at him. He felt like that cartoon character, the one that when he sees the girl his heart jumps out of chest.  
  
Megan noticed that every time she smiled at Leon his eyes lit up. She was happy that earlier it didn't take them long to get to race wars. Sitting in a closed area with Leon looking like he did and wearing some heavenly cologne was almost too much for her senses to take. Then there was the way he stared at her when they first got into the car. Paula was indeed very lucky to be on Leon's arm tonight.  
  
Megan stood staring at Leon while he and Letty started a conversation about cars. She smiled to herself thinking about if she was his girl. Would she be like Ally or would she be like Letty. Not that Ally and Letty weren't their own women, it was something about them. The way the both of them were around Vince and Dom. Her attention was pulled back to reality when Leon said something about Paula. Megan watched as the blonde women pranced over to Leon. Letty eyes got big and she faked a smile. Paula looked both Letty and Megan up and down then started speaking to Leon like they weren't even there. Leon was amazed for a section, had she just dissed Letty and Megan. Letty went to say something but was stopped when she heard Megan step up and say, "So Leon you coming over tonight?"  
  
Leon looked in shock at Megan, he gave a quick smile to Paula who was now looking back at Megan.  
  
"Uh" was all Leon could say before Megan reached out and took hold of his face and brought his lips to hers. Leon thought he was dreaming for a minute. He' almost forgotten that anyone was near them when he heard Letty start  
  
laughing. She then threw Paula an eat @#%$ look.  
  
When Megan let go of Leon he was as pale as a ghost. She winked at Leon then started to walk away but decided to add, "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Letty spun around and followed Megan. Leon watched Megan walk away from him with a blank look on his face. When he turned back to Paula, she had her arms folded over her chest. He smiled again then said, "I can explain."  
  
Paula rolled her eyes then said, " Look I really don't think this is going to work. Plus Ally never told me what a complete bunch of losers you and your friends are. I mean working on cars for a living. I should have known after meeting Vince that you wouldn't be anything better. Plus trashy girls coming up and throwing themselves at you..I can do better if you can't."  
  
Leon had felt kind of bad before but now he didn't care. He put his hands on his hips then said, "Really, well if you must know the truth. I couldn't be with a total bitch like you. I mean you act like your better than everyone else here. No real loss on my side..so well just leave it at that."  
  
Paula's face turned red and she would have had the last word but Leon walked away from her.  
  
Letty was still laughing at Megan by the time they were back over where Dom was.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dom asked.  
  
"Oh man you wouldn't believe what Megan just did, that bitch Paula..you know the one that Ally wanted Leon to meet, well our little sweet and quite Megan showed that bitch up" Letty said patting Megan on the back.  
  
Megan still couldn't believe she'd did that. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She would have said hey to Paula but she acted like she didn't even know her. Leon didn't need that kind of girl not when she was right there before him. "Oh no, I am jealous. I did that on purpose so that she wouldn't have a good time with Leon tonight" she thought.  
  
Megan stepped behind Dom when she saw Leon coming up. @#%$ he looked mad. Dom smiled at Leon then asked, " Where's your date brother?"  
  
Leon noticed Megan hiding behind Dom, he smiled then said " That bitch left, It seems we bunch of losers weren't her cup of tea."  
  
Letty looked up at him with a crocked eyebrow and said, "What? Losers?" Dom shock his head then said, "Well sorry man."  
  
"That's ok brother there's enough women here tonight for me to look at. No big lose" Leon said walking around Dom to look down at Megan.  
  
She smiled up at him then said, " I really sorry Leon I don't know what got into me."  
  
Leon laughed then said, "It's ok , I didn't like her anyway."  
  
Megan smiled at Leon and wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She needed to go and talk to Ally, so she could explain what happened to Paula.  
  
Leon watched as Megan looked around the crowd. He knew she'd surprised herself. Hell he didn't care as long as she would kiss him again. He wondered if she'd be jealous of Paula. If only she was, Leon thought.  
  
A few minutes later Leon catch Ally and Vince walking over. He turned away from Megan and prepared himself for Ally's questions. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6  
  
After Ally and Vince walked up to the group. Ally looked around for Paula, she went over to Leon and asked. "Where's Paula?"  
  
Leon looked at Megan then back at Ally, "She left."  
  
Vince walked next to his wife and put an arm around her waist. Ally stared at Leon before finally asking, "What happened?" Leon shock his head a little then replied, "Well she wanted to leave, I don't think she really wanted to be here. Plus she called us losers."  
  
Ally leaned closer and said, " I'm sorry what?"  
  
"She said we were all losers, she totally dissed on Megan and Letty" Leon told Ally.  
  
Megan stepped up and said, "Ally she was rude."  
  
"I'm sorry Leon, I thought you and she would get along" Ally told Leon. She turned back to Vince who smiled at her, " It's ok baby. You tried." Ally turned back to say something to Leon but Vince pulled her away.  
  
"So" Leon said turning around to face Megan, "You want a drink or something?"  
  
Megan smiled and shock her head.  
  
"Sweet" Leon said before he walked off to get a couple of beers.  
  
Vince and Ally were walking over to talk to Hector when Ally suddenly stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Vince asked.  
  
"Maybe I can call Paula and get her to come back maybe she and Leon got off on the bad note" Ally said before smiling.  
  
Vince shock his head then said, "Baby, she doesn't like him and he doesn't like. Maybe what you need to do is let him sort it out for himself. There may be someone around that Leon is interested in."  
  
Ally gave Vince a look then said, "Who?  
  
Vince grabbed Ally and pulled her to him then said, "let it alone."  
  
She smiled at Vince then said, "Ok."  
  
Letty and Dom walked off to talk to some friends leaving Megan and Leon alone. Megan leaned against Leon's car wondering what she should say.  
  
"Have you ever raced?" Leon asked.  
  
"No" she answered.  
  
"Would you like to race, I mean, ride with me when I race?" Leon asked smiling down at her. Megan couldn't say no with Leon grinning at her. She told him sure then laughed.  
  
As Megan watched Leon set up a race she couldn't help but smile. This was turning out to be a nice night. She thought back to how rude Paula was and shock her head. Even though Paula had been a real bitch she wasn't going to bother Ally with it. When Leon walked back up to her he was grinning.  
  
"Hector's setting everything up" he told her. Megan smiled up at him then said, " Can't wait."  
  
Leon watched as Megan started nervously looking around. He hoped she would enjoy the race, but he hoped more that she wanted to spend this time alone with him. When Hector walked over Leon grinned then asked, " Everything set up?"  
  
Hector nodded his head then replied, "Yeah you got ten minutes to get ready." Before Hector could say anything else he noticed Megan. "Hey I'm Hector and you are?"  
  
Megan watched as he extended his hand, she smiled then took hold of it. "Megan Thomas, nice to meet."  
  
Leon watched and rolled his eyes at Hector. After a few minutes he pulled Hector's hand away and said, " Okay that's enough we'll be ready."  
  
"She's riding with you?" Hector asked.  
  
"Yes I am" Megan said as she raised her eyebrow at Hector.  
  
Hector grinned then said, "Ok."  
  
Leon sat in the driver's seat of his car praying he'd win. It would really suck if he'd lose when Megan was riding with him. He looked over her and watched as she listened to Hector's ramblings about street racing. Man Hector, he loved that cat. Whatever, whenever Hector was always there for him and the team. It was Hector that took care of that Hayden prick years ago. When he noticed that Megan was looking at him he focused in on her.  
  
"Leon" she said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. You ready, You're not scared?" he asked.  
  
"No, Ally will kill if anything happens to me" she said in a serious tone.  
  
Leon stared at her for a moment and only smiled when she started laughing.  
  
"Oh" he said before letting out a deep breath.  
  
Megan watched as Leon fidgeted in his seat, is he nervous? This was turning out to be a great night. She'd never been in a race before. I hope he wins she thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Ally looked around for Megan. She saw Dom and Letty talking by Dom's car but no Megan.  
  
"Vince where's Megan?"  
  
Vince shook his head then said, " I dunno baby maybe she's with Leon."  
  
Ally turned to look at Vince and said, "Why would she be with Leon?"  
  
He smiled at his wife then said, "Baby she ok just chill out."  
  
Ally was about to say something to Vince when she say Letty walking over.  
  
"Yo Ally, your cousin's got balls" Letty said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ally asked.  
  
"She's riding with Leon on a race."  
  
Vince watched as Ally's face turned red. She threw Vince and evil look then rushed to Leon's car.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7  
  
"Oh @#%$" Leon said before putting his hand over his head.  
  
"What?" Megan asked.  
  
"Leon I am going to kill you! Megan get out of the car!" Ally yelled as she came to stand outside the passenger side door.  
  
Megan looked up at her cousin and gave her a look, "Ally I want to go its ok."  
  
Leon turned and smiled at Ally, who had leaned over so she could glare into the car.  
  
"Leon" she said in a stern tone.  
  
"Ally, don't be mad. I wanted to ride with Leon. It was my idea." Megan told her cousin before looking back at Leon.  
  
"Megan do you really want to do this? I mean it's so dangerous."  
  
"But its not dangerous if you race or if Letty races."  
  
Ally rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."  
  
Megan smiled up at her cousin. Leon peaked around Megan and said, "Ally?"  
  
"Just win!" she yelled at him before storming away.  
  
  
  
"Man she's got a temper." Leon said before looking back at Megan.  
  
"Yeah but you gotta love her."  
  
"Leon?"  
  
"Yeah," he said while continuing to stare at her.  
  
"Hector" Megan said while pointing in front of them.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's ready for you" she said, while trying not to laugh.  
  
"@#%$" he yelled while looking ahead to Hector who was shaking his head and waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh and Leon?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
Megan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before saying, " Good luck."  
  
Leon actually blushed. It was the first time in his life. This girl had surprised him twice in one day.  
  
"I better win," he said in a low whisper.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"If anything happens to her, I am going to kill Leon." Ally stated while leaning against her husband's car.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to her, baby calm down. Leon's a strong driver. This isn't a street race Ally. There won't be any cops or any other complications. They'll be fine." Vince told his wife before putting am arm around her.  
  
"Vince, I just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"She'll be fine. Leon won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Ally laid her head on Vince's chest before taking in a deep breath. She knew it was just her motherly instinct working over time. Megan wasn't a little girl, she could take care of herself.  
  
Just chill out!  
  
She told herself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After Leon hit the finish line he spun the car around and looked over at Megan. She was clapping and yelling. She jumped out of her seat and landed on him.  
  
"Oh my God! That was the coolest!" she said smiling down at him. Her smile vanished when she saw that she had come out of her seat and sat on top of him. When she went to move she felt his arms encircle her.  
  
"It's ok." Leon said in a sweet tone.  
  
"I just got so excited." She apologized.  
  
Leon smiled when she blushed. He turned the car off then pulled her closer to him. Her eyes widened which made him grin even bigger.  
  
"Would you be mad if I kissed you?"  
  
Megan didn't say anything.  
  
"Is that a yes? I hope it is." He said before kissing her. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Leon felt his heart start slamming against his chest. Megan was kissing him back, he couldn't believe it. As the kiss deepened he was presently surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Megan was pulling him closer to her.  
  
Megan was in a dream, one she never wanted to get out of. The man kissing her ignited her entire body. She wished the kiss would never end.  
  
Ally tapped her foot on the ground while glaring in the direction of where Leon's car was.  
  
"Why aren't they coming back?" she asked.  
  
Vince laughed out loud then said, "Why don't you go see what's taking them so long."  
  
She looked back at her husband, smiled then began making her way towards the car.  
  
When she got to the car, her mouth dropped opened.  
  
Oh my goodness, they're kissing!  
  
"I am such an idiot, that's why," Ally said in a whisper to herself as she turned to look back in Vince's direction. Making sure she didn't interrupt she slowly turned and walked away.  
  
Vince watched as his wife slowly made her way up to him. He smiled then asked, "So?"  
  
"Uh there ah...." she said.  
  
"Kissing right?"  
  
"Yes, Vincent there kissing" she smiled up at him then began laughing. "Vince I was acting like a complete dumbass.I can't believe I didn't notice those two what's the matter with me?"  
  
Vince took his wife in his arms then said softly, "Nothing is wrong with you...except you're a horrible matchmaker."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Megan pulled back from Leon so she could catch her breath. She looked down and saw that he was also almost out of breath. Without a word, she moved back in her seat.  
  
"WOW," escaped Leon's lips as he smiled over at Megan.  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"WOW."  
  
She looked back at him and smiled. "Maybe we should get back."  
  
Leon really didn't want to leave but he knew that Ally would be all over his ass. He started the car up again and pulled away.  
  
When they drove up to Dom and them Ally was no where to be found. Both Leon and Megan got out the car with guilty looks on their faces.  
  
"What's with you two?" Dom asked while handing Leon some money.  
  
"Ah..Ah..nothing brother" Leon said while putting the money in his pocket.  
  
Letty shook her head then walked past Dom over to Megan, she smiled then pulled Megan to the side.  
  
"What did you and Leon do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Megan asked.  
  
"Oh come on girl, you kissed him" Letty said in almost a shout.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Letty laughed then told Megan to come and walk with her.  
  
"Yo Dom were going to get something to drink, you two want something? Leon you look a little hot and bothered?"  
  
Megan shook her head and hid her face behind Letty's back.  
  
Again Letty laughed, then the two women walked away.  
  
"So Leon what where you two doing?"  
  
Leon looked at Dom and smiled, "Nothing"  
  
Dom rolled his eyes then laughed, "Yeah, Letty and I do nothing all the time"  
  
"I just kissed her that's all" Leon blurted out.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"@#%$ Dom don't tell Vince cause he'll tell Ally then..."  
  
"No brother I won't say anything," Dom said before laughing at his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So?" Letty said while giving Megan a slap on the back, "How was it?"  
  
"Letty."  
  
"Come on you can tell me."  
  
Megan tried to look like she wasn't prepared to tell her friend everything but finally couldn't stand it anymore. "It was so nice."  
  
"Nice," Letty yelled, "nice is yuck. It better been more than nice"  
  
"Letty," Megan said while putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
Letty pulled away from Megan and asked, "Did he try anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pity."  
  
Megan's mouth dropped open at her friends comment. She was going to say something but Letty walked over to the vending machine.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Vince maybe we shouldn't have left," Ally said as she and Vince pulled in front of their house.  
  
"They won't even know we've gone."  
  
She smiled then followed her husband in the house.  
  
After they were inside, Ally locked the dock and walked up behind Vince.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" Vince asked while he turned around to look down at his wife.  
  
"Nothing," she said while running her hands down the front of his chest. "I thought about taking a shower."  
  
A sly smile came over Vince's face before he said, "You know I need a shower myself, standing around in the heat of the afternoon watching all those races well I am pretty nasty."  
  
Ally laughed at her husband long statement, he was the only person who seems to ramble on at the oddest times.  
  
"Well, come on nasty boy," she said as she pulled him down the hall towards their room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
By the time Megan and Letty got back to where Dom and Leon was, it was time to leave.  
  
"Were going back to the house, some people are coming over." Dom announced before getting into his car.  
  
Letty winked at him then pulled her car door open. She smiled at Megan then took her seat.  
  
"Megan, we don't have to go back to the house. You want to go some where else?" Leon asked while opening the passenger side door for her.  
  
"I would like to see a famous Toretto party."  
  
"Ok," Leon said while she got into his car.  
  
They arrived at Dom's house to find that the party had already started. Leon and Megan walked into the house and found about twenty people inside. Megan looked up at Leon and grinned.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	8. chapter 8

Megan eyes widen when she looked upon the large group of people crammed into the Toretto house. She looked up at Leon then looked back to the group. This was nothing like the parties she went to when she was in high school. These people were serious about having a good time. Leon put his hand on her back and asked if she was OK.   
  
"I'm fine," she told him before taking a step so she was further in the living room.   
  
"How about a drink?" Leon asked.  
  
Megan turned and said sure then watched him walk towards the kitchen. She smiled to herself when she saw Letty and Dom dancing. When Leon hadn't made it in back in another few minutes, Megan decided to go in the kitchen after him. When she walked in the kitchen the smile that was on her face vanished. A girl had Leon pushed up against the fridge with her hands all over him.   
  
"Leon," she said in almost a whisper.   
  
Leon pushed Angie away from him and stared at Megan. Her eyes filled with sadness soon filled with anger. He took a step closer to her and wiped his lips.  
  
"Don't" Megan yelled, "I had a nice time tonight LEON but I need to go home."  
  
"Wait Megan," Leon said while she turned and went to leave. He rushed forward and took hold of her hand.   
  
"Let go of me," she hissed as she snatched her hand out of his grip. "I said I need to go home."  
  
"But..." was all Leon could get out before she ran in the living room then out the front door.  
  
"Leon who's that?" Angie asked as she walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist.   
  
Leon quickly turned around and pushed her hands away. "Why are you here Angie?"  
  
"You haven't been around and I wanted to see you," she said before biting her lower lip.   
  
Leon ran his hands thru his hair then said in a stern tone, "I don't want to see you like that anymore. I found someone."  
  
Angie laughed then said, "Oh please Leon found someone. Really baby you'll never stay with just one person you can't."  
  
"You know you're a whore Angie and I don't understand what I ever saw in you," he said before turning and going back into the living room.   
  
The young women laughed again then walked after Leon. She caught up with him before he was about to walk out the front door.   
  
"Look who's calling the kettle black."  
  
As she walked away from him, Leon again ran his hands thru his hair before exiting the house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Megan was going to go and lock herself in her room but something told her not to. She pulled her keys out of her jean pocket and jumped into her car. As she made her way down the interstate she kept thinking about Leon. How stupid was she? He doesn't like girls like her...He's a player! This past day had been one of the best days of her life. From now on she would think back to this day and see Leon and some girl all over one another.   
  
  
  
Leon banged on the door of Vince and Ally's house. When the door slightly opened, he naturally stepped up to go in.   
  
"Leon," Vince said while closing the door a little.  
  
"V, where's Megan I need to talk to her?"  
  
"She's not here brother."  
  
Leon glared at his friend then noticed what Vince was wearing.   
  
"Why are you dressed like a pirate?" Leon asked while staring at the tight black leather pants his friend was wearing. His gaze then went to the white slip over shirt that V had down the middle.   
  
"Uh..."  
  
"You're dressed as a pirate," Leon said while trying not to laugh.   
  
Vince glared at Leon then said "Leon, Megan isn't here go find her."  
  
Leon spun around and found that her car wasn't parked in its usual spot. He reached down and took his keys out of his pocket. All he could think about was finding Megan.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Megan pulled off the interstate and into a gas station. She got out the car and was about to go inside to get a drink when she heard a familiar voice from behind.   
  
"Hector," she said while smiling at him.  
  
"Megan, I didn't know if you remembered me," the young man said with a smile.  
  
"Of course I remembered you," she told him.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party?" he asked while opening the door for her.  
  
"I wanted to get some air and you?" she answered while grabbing a water from the cooler.  
  
"Finishing up with races, was about to go home but stopped off like yourself to get a drink."  
  
He turned to smile at Megan with a forty in each hands. "So what's up with you and Leon?"  
  
Megan was taken aback by the question and hurried to the counter. She pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it to the clerk.  
  
Hector noticed the uneasiness Megan had shown when faced with the question. He followed her to the counter and then out of the gas station.  
  
"Hey Megan sorry about that I ah..." he stopped when she turned around with a smile on his face.   
  
"Hector could I maybe party with you tonight?"  
  
"Hell ya...leave your car at my place then we can do whatever."  
  
Hector watched as Megan went back to her car. He knew something went down between her and Leon. Dom and his team had always been tight with Hector. This was V's wife's cousin, if she wanted to party he'd would rather her be with him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leon went to every place he thought Megan would go to. But there was still no trace of her. He went past Hector's place to check on more places then realized Megan's car was parked in Hector's drive way. His car came to a sudden stop before going back to the house. He pulled into the drive way and jumped out the car. For a while he paced up and down the car while running his hands thru his hair. What the hell are you doing with Hector?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Megan threw her feet up on Hector's dashboard while laughing uncontrollable. She was laughing at a joke he told her.  
  
"That's funny Hector," she said between laughs.  
  
He smiled while pulling his car up in front of his house. "I am always glad to please the ladies."  
  
"Where are we?" she asked while sitting up straight in the car seat.   
  
"My place I'll take you home in your then get one of the team to bring me home."  
  
"But I don't want to go home," she said with a sly grin on her face.  
  
Hector's expression tighten when she slide closer to him.   
  
"Hector," she said before smiling again, "why can't I stay here with you?"  
  
He turned the car off then slowly climbed out. Megan stumbled out the car and walked over to Hector.  
  
  
  
Leon gripped the stirring wheel of his car and cussed under his breath. When Megan fell and happen to fall into Hector's arms, he jumped out the car and ran across the street.   
  
When Hector turned and saw Leon coming straight for him, he felt relieved and faced his friend with a smile.   
  
"What the FUCK are you smiling at dawg?" Leon hissed as he pulled Megan out of Hector's arms.  
  
"Whoa Leon, she wanted to get drunk. I was looking out for her."  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me."  
  
Megan picked her head up and focused on Leon. Rage filled her body remembering what happened at the Toretto house. She pulled herself up at pushed at Leon.  
  
"Don't touch me..you..you" she said before falling back against Hector's car. "You dog!"  
  
Hector went to help Megan stand up straight but was pushed to the ground by Leon.  
  
"Don't even think about touching her," he yelled down at Leon.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him" Megan yelled at Leon, "At least he's not a whore like you."  
  
Leon took a step back and watched as Hector with a little help from Megan stood up. Hector shook his head then stared at Leon.   
  
"Man Leon, we're friends and for you to think I would ever..."  
  
"Hector I want to go home" Megan said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. She handed them to Hector while glaring at Leon.   
  
"Sure," Hector said before going and getting in her car. He pulled the car into the drive way and waited for Megan to get in.   
  
"Megan wait," Leon pleaded as she opened the car door.   
  
"Don't talk to me Leon," was all she said before getting in the car and shutting the door.  
  
Leon watched as they pulled away and felt a hint of regret. What if Hector had been telling the truth? Shit and now Megan's even more mad at me. He went back to his car and sat there awhile. By the time he got home it was near dawn. He slowly walked up the drive way and into the house. After going to his room he spent another hour thinking about Megan and how he was going to make this up to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan woke up on the floor of her room. She slowly sat up and looked around. What the hell happened last night? When Ally cracked the door and poked her head in, Megan smiled at her cousin.  
  
"Have a good night?"  
  
"I don't know did I?" Megan answered while standing up.  
  
"Hector said you had a great time hanging out the side of his car while trying to take your shirt off" Ally said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh my..I can't really remember."  
  
"What happened with Leon?"  
  
Megan instead of answering the question walked to her closet and began to changing into her robe. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then walked to the door. Ally stepped out in the hall to let her cousin pass. She then followed Megan down the hall to the bathroom. Megan was about to shut the door when Ally asked.  
  
"Megan what happened?"  
  
"Nothing he was just busy with another girl," she answered before shutting the door.  
  
Ally rolled her eyes then walked down the hall and into the living room. Vince was lying on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. She walked around the couch and sat down on his legs.   
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"V uh..what's with Leon?"  
  
Vince cocked his head to the side then said, "He's Leon."  
  
"Well Megan said he was busy with another girl last night."  
  
He leaned forward and pulled Ally onto the couch with him.   
  
"Baby let them work whatever happened out."  
  
Ally let out a sigh then said, "I just don't want Megan to get hurt.I know how Leon is with girls."  
  
"Look I'll ask Leon about it ok."  
  
"I love you" Ally said before placing a kiss on her husband's lips.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leon finally got out of bed around 11:00 am and dragged himself into the kitchen. Letty looked up from the table and asked, "What happened to you last night?"  
  
"Nothing" he answered while taking a beer out of the fridge.   
  
"Kinda early isn't it" Letty said while standing up.  
  
"Nope..just the right time" he said before taking a swig of beer.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
By noon Leon was feeling pretty good. He'd drank almost a case of beer. When Dom came in the living room he stopped and stared down at Leon who was lying half way on the couch.   
  
"You ok brother?"  
  
"Me, find there brother..I just feeling a little light headed" Leon said before falling off the couch.  
  
Dom frowned then helped his friend up. "You've had enough I see."  
  
"No..I can use some more brother" Leon said while falling back down on the couch.  
  
The smile left his face when Vince came into the room thru the kitchen.  
  
"Hey brother," Dom said.  
  
"Hey, Leon what the fuck did you do to Megan? Ally's about ready to kill you," Vince asked as he came to stand in front of Leon.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	9. chapter 9

Leon looked up at his friend with a boyish grin on his face. He laughed then stood up.  
  
"Megan's mad at me because she thinks I'm a dog."  
  
Vince looked at Dom then back at Leon. "What happened?"  
  
"Angie," was all Leon said before falling back on the couch.  
  
"What happened Leon?" Vince asked again.  
  
"She was kissing on me and Megan walked in...I was trying to explain but she wouldn't listen," Leon said before sitting up.   
  
"Then she went out and go drunk with Hector."  
  
Vince looked over at Dom.   
  
Dom just shook his head and said, "Hector called this morning and said that he saw Megan and decided to watch out for her."  
  
"Leon..Leon" Vince said while trying to get his friend's attention.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stop drinking and clean yourself up. You don't want Ally coming over here. She's gonna find out what happened from Megan."   
  
"I don't want Megan to be mad at me. She's so special."  
  
Leon's rambling cause Vince and Dom to come closer to him. The two men looked down at Leon who was now lying on the couch.  
  
"She's doesn't know how many times I wanted to ask her out to eat," Leon said before opening his eyes and looking up at his two friends. He smiled then went on to say, "You know I haven't been with any girls since well for a while cause I kept thinking of her."  
  
"I don't need to hear all that," Vince said while making a face.  
  
"Megan is sweet and I never seen jeans look so hot on a women. I love her."  
  
"WHAT?" flew out of Dom's mouth.   
  
Leon closed his eyes and started snoring.   
  
"Did he just say what I think he said?"  
  
"Yes," Dom said before throwing a blanket over Leon.  
  
The two men looked at one another then shook their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ally sat on the couch and silently waited for her cousin to come out of her room. When Megan finally decided to make her way to the kitchen. Ally flew over the couch and went into the kitchen.   
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah a little," Megan answered while pulling the milk out of the fridge.  
  
"You want me to cook you anything?" Ally asked.  
  
"No thanks cereal is fine."  
  
Ally watched her eat without saying anything.  
  
"Ally," Megan said while putting her spoon down. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What happened with Leon?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"No, you kinda sort of told me."  
  
"This girl was all over him so I left and hung out with Hector."  
  
"Hector and what did you do with him?"  
  
"Nothing Ally, we rode around and I drank too much"  
  
"And Leon?" Ally asked.  
  
"I thought he was nice but..."  
  
"Did you let him explain what happened?"  
  
Megan looked over at her cousin and then said, "Oh and you would have stopped and asked Vince why a girl was all over him right?"  
  
Ally didn't answer.   
  
"You would have kicked a door down or something. I not playing any games with Leon. You know I am not like that. All that shit isn't me. I want someone who wants me and only me."  
  
"Megan just talk to him and let him tell you his side."  
  
"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"OK. I am off to get the little one you want to come?" Ally asked.  
  
"Sure let me get my shoes," Megan said before getting up from the table and putting her dish in the sink. Then she went to her room.   
  
The backdoor opened and in walked Dom and Vince.   
  
"Hey Ally," Dom said while leaning down and giving Ally a hug.  
  
"Hey there honey."  
  
Vince pushed Dom out the way and kissed his wife.   
  
"Where's Megan?"  
  
"She getting ready we're going to pick the little man up," She told Vince.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A while later..  
  
Megan walked into the kitchen and found the three of them staring at her. She frowned then said, "What the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I just forgot I have to go and clean out Dom's closet. Why don't you go with Vince and Dom to get V?" Ally blurted out before rushing out the backdoor.   
  
Megan sat down at the table and slipped her shoes on. After she finished she looked up and saw the two men looking at her with smiles on their faces.   
  
"What?" she asked while standing up.   
  
"Are we going?" she said before walking thru the living room and to the front door.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ally ran into the living room of Dom's house and found Leon sleeping on the couch. She had an evil look on her face and she smacked him hard on the head.  
  
"Get up you sack of shit!" she yelled.  
  
Leon's eyes fell open while his hands went to his head. "What the..."  
  
"Leon you are such a freak."  
  
"Ally what are doing?" Leon asked.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing with my cousin. You are all over some whore then don't expect Megan to get pissed. and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE HER?"   
  
"I'm what?" he yelled while falling off the couch. "I didn't say that"  
  
"Well, your two best friends heard it not an hour ago come from your lips."  
  
Leon stared up at Ally from the floor before finally standing up. "Ally don't yell."  
  
She rolled her eyes then said, "Listen ladies man you need to fix whatever you did to Megan cause if you don't..." she stopped with that cause he knew what she was going to do.  
  
Leon lowered his head then heard her storm off.  
  
Fuck what the hell am I gonna do now?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later the night everyone went out. Megan stayed with Vincent while Leon stayed at the Toretto home. He sat on the front porch and stared at the house next door. He knew she hadn't gone out with the team tonight. After staring at Vince's house for an hour, Leon made his way over.  
  
When the doorbell rang Vincent jumped up off the floor and ran to the front door.  
  
"Who is it?" he yelled.  
  
Megan walked over then asked the same question.  
  
"It's Leon"  
  
"UNCLE LEON," Vincent yelled while jumping up and down.  
  
Megan smiled down at him then opened the door. V jumped into Leon's arm and hugged him tight.   
  
"I miss you uncle Leon. I stayed at Mia and Brian's house. They let me stay up late and eat ice cream," the little boy said with a smile.  
  
Leon grinned at V then put him down. He looked up at Megan and said, "Hi Megan."  
  
She half way grinned then put her hand down to V. "Hey little man you want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Can uncle Leon stay and watch it with us?" he asked.  
  
"Sure if he wants."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The movie had been on for about twenty minutes before Leon looked over at Megan. Vincent was leaning against her with his eyes glued on the television. He smiled to himself as a warn feeling filled his heart. What if he and Megan had a child. Shit..I do love her! If only she would let him explain what happened. It would end this torture he was going thru. By the time the movie was over V was asleep. He'd played so much before the movie, now he was dead to the world. Megan picked him up and put him to bed. When she came back into the living room Leon was sitting on the couch.   
  
"He's asleep," she said beginning to pick up the toys from off the floor.  
  
Leon got up off the couch and knelt down beside her. After she ignored him for a while he put his hands on hers then said, "Megan let me explain."  
  
Megan suddenly stood up and glared at him. "Why?" she then asked.  
  
"Angie and I use to see each other. She's comes on all hot and heavy every time I see her. I was trying to push her away when you came in."  
  
"Leon you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm not your girlfriend. So lets just act like nothing happened," Megan said before picking up the last of the toys and putting them in the toy box.   
  
Leon shook his head then walked over to her. "Megan I like you."  
  
"So," she said without looking at him.  
  
He let out a sigh then said, "I really like you Megan."  
  
Megan looked up at him then smiled. "Well, too bad for you cause I'm not interested anymore."  
  
Leon watched as Megan walked into the kitchen and began washing dishes. He was mad. Goddammnit I just told her I like her and she. He walked into the kitchen and stood next to the kitchen table.   
  
"Did you need something?" Megan asked.  
  
"I know you like me Megan," he said bluntly.  
  
This caused Megan to spin around and laugh. "Oh so I have to like you cause all the ladies like LEON!"   
  
"Megan please."  
  
"Why don't you leave?"  
  
"I don't want to leave Megan I want us to deal with this," he said while putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"There is no us Leon."  
  
"But," Leon pleaded.  
  
"Leon I think you should leave" Megan voice getting louder as every word came out.  
  
Leon stepped forward and went to say something but couldn't. He saw anger fill Megan's eyes before he could say something she stepped up to him and yelled. "Dammnit Leon go home!"  
  
She watched as Leon took a step back like he was going to leave. But when he mouthed something and reached out and pulled her against him, Megan knew he wasn't leaving just yet.  
  
"Now look..I like you hell I more than just like you and you won't talk to me," he hissed at her before pulling her closer to him.   
  
Megan's hands went to Leon's chest. She pushed at him while yelling. "Let go of me."  
  
"No" he said before kissing her. Leon had expected her to soften from his kisses but Megan wasn't having any of that. He let her go and stepped back from her.   
  
"If you don't leave right now. I'll show you just how much Ally and I are alike," she hissed before pushing past him.   
  
Leon followed her into the kitchen and spun her around to face him. "No, I don't want to leave."  
  
The two of them began yelling at one another and didn't notice that Vincent had come down the hall. He was rubbing the sleep out of his. The raised voices caused his face to drop. The little boy could tell his aunt was upset. Tears filled his eyes as he ran up to Leon and pushed.   
  
"Stop it!" the little boy yelled.  
  
Megan knelt down and put her arms around Vincent. "It's ok"  
  
Leon stared down at V and saw the tears filling up his eyes. He knelt down and reached out to the little boy. V shook his head and turned into Megan's embrace. The sound of sobbing caused Leon to stand up and walk out the house. He hated that V was upset. Vincent meant a lot to him and now the boy was mad at him. Once he was in the house he went to his room and slammed the door. Leon was left to his thoughts as he wondered how he was going to make this up to Megan and Vincent.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	10. chapter 10

The following day Leon made sure to stay away from Vince's house. He didn't know how or what to say to Megan or to Vincent. As the sun went down over the city, Ally decided to go over and speak with Leon. She found him in the shop fooling around with a car.  
  
"Leon."  
  
When he heard his name, Leon's head snapped up. He saw it was Ally so a half smile came over his face.  
  
"Megan told me what happened," she said in low voice.  
  
Shit! He straightened up and walked over to her while whipping the grease off his hands.  
  
"Look Ally..." was all he got out before Ally interrupted him.  
  
"Leon wait. First of all, you need to march over there and make up with my son. He's been down all day, and then you need to have another talk with Megan." She stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder before continuing.  
  
"You are one of my closet friends and I love you. So get your ass in gear and tell that girl how you feel. She likes you, and likes you a lot."  
  
Ally leaned over and kissed Leon on the cheek. When she pulled back a smirk was on her face. The smirk reminded him of Vince.  
  
"One more thing. You fuck up again and I'll kick your ass!"  
  
Without another word, she spun around and went back to her house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Baby?" Vince asked while he flopped himself on the bed.  
  
"Yes," his wife answered as she came out the bathroom.  
  
"You talk to Leon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Vince. Let him deal with this."  
  
A grin came over his face before he laid back and began laughing. Ally frowned and walked over the other side of the bed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Nothing baby. I'm usually the one telling you to let it alone."  
  
She grinned then climbed on the bed next to him. "I think she loves him and he loves her. They need to deal with this."  
  
"Very wise my dear," Vince said while taking his wife in his arms. "So that means you, me and V are going somewhere else tonight?"  
  
"Yes, Brian called and invited us over." Ally told her husband.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leon knocked on the back door and waited for someone to say come in. After standing there a few moments he decided to take a chance and see if the door was unlocked.  
  
"Hello," he said as he stepped in the house.  
  
He'd shut the door and was about to walk into the living room when he saw V running towards him. Leon's face lit up as the boy practically jumped into his arms. Vincent hugged Leon as tight as his little arms would let him.  
  
"I missed you," the child said before kissing Leon on his cheek.  
  
"Little man I missed you too. We still friends?"  
  
V smiled up at Leon. Leon kissed the boy on his forehead then walked into the living room.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight buddy?" Leon asked.  
  
V positioned himself next to Leon before saying, "Mommy and Daddy are taking me over to see Brian and Mia we are gonna play over there tonight. You want to come?"  
  
Leon was about to say sure but Vince who was walking down the hall said that Leon had other plans.  
  
"Hey brother," Leon said as Vince walked in the living room and took a seat on the couch. V scrambled over to his father.  
  
"But daddy why can't Uncle Leon go with us?"  
  
"Cause Leon is busy already. Hey why don't you go and tell mommy to hurry up."  
  
The little boy giggled and jumped off the couch. Both men watched the boy run down the hall.  
  
"What am I doing tonight dawg?" Leon asked.  
  
"Talking to Megan," Vince said with a wink.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leon sat in the living room for about an hour by himself. When a car pulled up he jumped up and rushed to the window. He knew it was Megan's car. Leon decided to go and sit back down on the couch. Megan opened the door and dropped all her bags when she saw Leon sitting on the couch. She frowned then reached down to grab her bags. Leon ran over and was helping her. Megan stood up and glared at him.  
  
"I can get that."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"If you want to help why don't you leave Leon," she said coldly while pushing past him. She walked down the hall and threw her bags in her bedroom. Who the hell does he think he is! I don't care if he's here or anywhere!  
  
Leon waited for her to come back but she didn't. He shook his head and walked to her room.  
  
"Megan I really need to talk to you."  
  
Megan laughed then turned to face him. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
Leon ran his hands thru his hair then took a deep breath before saying, "I apologize for what happened last night. I shouldn't have done that. As for Angie, I told you what happened and it's the truth. I can only hope that you believe me. I love you."  
  
Megan mouth fell open. She took a step back. She hit her dresser and turned around and looked in the mirror. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Did he just say what I thought he said? He can't love me.  
  
"Megan?"  
  
"Yeah," she said with her back still to him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She spun around before saying, "Why are you telling me this? Why couldn't you have just dropped the issue?" She was yelling now. "Why did you have to say that?"  
  
"Because I do love you. I don't care who knows. It's the truth," he said as he took a step towards her.  
  
"Don't," she said while putting her hands up in front of him.  
  
"Will you just admit that you have feelings for me?"  
  
Megan looked at him crossly, and then stormed out of her room. She began pacing up and down the living room. Leon slowly made his way into the living room. He quietly watcher her. When she rushed up to him, he took a step back fearing that she would hit him.  
  
"You shouldn't have said you loved me. I can't believe you told me that."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with emotion. Leon knew she cared for him and he wasn't going to stop until she told him how she felt.  
  
"Megan,"  
  
"Oh shut up," she said while going back to pacing. "I can't believe this! He's just tells me he loves me. Then I'm supposed to tell him that I care for him too. And I'm supposed to forget his kissing another girl in front of me!"  
  
All the sudden Megan stopped ranting and raving and turned to stare at Leon.  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
The question caused him to go up to her and run his hand down her cheek. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
Megan felt her body soften from Leon's touch. She did care for him and wanted nothing more to forget the last couple of days but she couldn't.  
  
"Leon I do like you but what happened these last few days,"  
  
Leon put a finger over her mouth then said, "What happened...happened and I can't change that."  
  
Megan turned her back to him and let out a sigh. What would Ally do? I know what she would do...she would have kicked his ass...but I love him some much.  
  
Leon heart seem to drop to his stomach. Fuck...What if she can't forgive me? He turned and walked to the front door. Before he could open the door, he felt Megan's hand touch his shoulder. Leon froze hoping for the best when he turned around.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
After Leon slowly turned around, Megan put her arms around his waist and pulled him to her. The moment her hands touched his body Leon felt all the negative energy escape his body. She gently laid her head against his chest. He took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. God I love this girl.  
  
Megan felt Leon's heart beating faster and faster. She snuggled closer to him before looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Leon," she said softly. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
He looked down at her then said, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"No I mean I don't want you to ever leave," Megan told him before letting go of him and walking over to the couch. She sat down and began shaking her head.  
  
Leon walked over to her and knelt down. He caressed her cheek while he asked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Leon, this isn't just another fling for me," she said as she took his face in her hands. "I'm not like those other girls you've been with. I want there to be two people in this not three. What I am trying to say is that I only want to be with you but I don't want to walk into another kitchen and find some girl kissing you."  
  
Leon could see the emotion in Megan's eyes. He understood where all this was coming from. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He smiled up at her then leaned forward and kissed her. The feel of her lips to his caused Leon to moan with passion. The feeling she ignited within him began pushing Leon beyond the limit. The nights he'd spent alone in his bed only made him want her more. It wasn't just a sexual need; it was like air to him. The more he was around Megan the more he needed her. Everything around him didn't make sense unless she was with him. If I don't stop kissing her.god I want her. Leon pulled himself away from Megan.  
  
Megan's eyes closed and she looked away from him. Her body felt like she'd lost all control of senses. When she steadied her breathing, Megan looked back at Leon. He was standing up gaining control of himself. Their eyes met. Stop looking at me like that...Megan just calm down. She told herself.  
  
She slowly stood up and walked over to him. "Leon?"  
  
He shook his head then said softly, "I promise you there isn't every going be another girl kissing me besides you. I love you and I haven't been with anyone else in a while. You are all that I think about. You're all I want and if you kiss me again like that I won't be able to stop myself."  
  
A smile lingered over Megan's face after Leon said that. She blushed a little then said, "You haven't been with anyone because of me?"  
  
"I couldn't be with anyone else. I was seeing you and calling your name."  
  
A surge of passion went thru out Megan's body. The fact that he wanted her so much that he couldn't be with anyone else did please her. She couldn't have been with anybody either. Leon was in her thoughts he was inside her heart. To pretend that another person meant as much as he did would be cruel.  
  
"Leon," she said before kissing him.  
  
Leon took a step back from her then said, "I can't.I don't want to force myself."  
  
Megan laughed then said, "You're not forcing anything. I can make love to the man I love."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I can make love to the man I love."  
  
Leon's faced beamed joy. He rushed up to her and picked her up in his arms. "You love me?"  
  
"Yeah of course. Leon put me down," she pleaded.  
  
"No, not unless you say that again," he told her.  
  
"I love you Leon!"  
  
He brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately. Megan held on to him tight as he brought them over to the couch. After they landed on it both of them stared laughing. They stared into one another's eyes. A smirk came over Megan's face, which caused Leon's eyes to widen.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking that there is more room for us in my bedroom.on my bed."  
  
"No.No.that's all I need...you on a bed and kissing me and Vince and Ally coming in.NO!" He said as he jumped off the couch.  
  
Megan got up off the couch and started to take her top off. She grinned at Leon as he began shaking his head.  
  
"Don't," he said in a stern voice.  
  
"Come on Leon," she said while throwing her shirt to him.  
  
Leon caught her top and put his hand out in front of him. "No.come on baby not the pants stop it..."  
  
Too late, Megan slid her pants off and threw them at him. She winked at him then walked down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
Leon picked up her pants and ran down the hall.  
  
"Megan put your...OH MY GOD," he said as he watched her unbutton her bra and stand by the edge of her bed.  
  
"You know Leon.its not polite to stare," she said before getting on the bed.  
  
The clothes fell onto the floor and he kicked her bedroom door shut.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Vince, baby can you get the door?" Ally asked while trying to make her son who was sleeping in her arms more comfortable.  
  
"Ok," he husband said while opening the front door for her. After she walked in Vince followed her. He patted her on the back before walking towards the hall.  
  
He looked back at her then said, "I'm going turn down V's bed baby."  
  
"Ok baby" Ally said before Vince vanished down the hall. She rocked Vincent back and forth praying he wouldn't wake up. Vince came running back into the living room.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't we go over and see what Dom and Letty are doing?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vince nodded towards the hall and said, "cause Megan and Leon are talking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Personal things," he said.  
  
Ally eyes widened when she finally understood what her husband was getting at. "Oh that's not right." She made a face then headed back out the front door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Leon.did you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vince and them are home."  
  
"Oh shit!" Leon said as he got off the bed.  
  
Megan sat up and pulled the sheet up over her body then said, "Leon what are you doing?"  
  
"Ally is gonna kill me. I need to run."  
  
"Leon if you don't get back in bed I'm going to kill you.you freak they left. I heard the front door shut again."  
  
Leon stood there completely naked while smiling. Megan motioned him to come to her with a sexy grin on her face. He winked at her then slowly made his way over to her. Once he was standing by her, Megan took hold of his hand and pulled him onto the bed.  
  
"Don't think you can get away that easy," she said before pushing him down on the bed. "I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
*Thanks to everyone for giving me feedback[pic] Hope ya'll enjoyed the story* 


End file.
